Grimmjow X Ulquiorra
by CPlover2
Summary: Hey there guys and girls! I got tired of seeing SOOO many stories that are 90% storyline and 10% Yaoi/Yuri  that I decided to make my own, Grimmjow X Ulquiorra, rated M for Yaoi and Lemon... Don't like, Don't read...


**Hello all! This is my first post, so please, be nice and review it. Good comments appreciated but will take critisism as well. I wrote this story because I was tired of long, boring stories. So here it is, a nice story with about 1 min. of storyline and about 3 mins. of Yaoi. ;) I may add to the story eventually, mabey some new characters... *Cough* Byakuya *cough* Renji *cough* ;)**

**Standard Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT own Bleach. Bleach is owned and produced by Tite Kubo or whoever it is. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED!**

It was a normal day in Heco Mundo, Grimmjow was sleeping and slacking off like always, Ulquiorra was doing some paper work, Aizen was watching over everything, a normal day for all.

Suddenly, Grimmjow woke up in a sweat. He had just had the most AMAZING dream ever. He was dreaming about Ulquiorra in bed with him, sucking his member and teasing him. Grimmjow thought to himself: "That's the _5th _time I had that dream this week... What's wrong with me?" He looked down and saw that he was hard. "Great..." Grimmjow whispered under his breath. Grimmjow diverted his attention from his member and thought about his dream. He thought about it a bit more, and after about 5 minutes or so of thinking, he couldn't figure it out. Just as he was about to try again, there was a knock at his door.

"Grimmjow? You in there?" said a familiar voice.

"Yea, what do you want Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow replied.

"Can I come in?"

"Is it about something I did that Aizen wants to talk to me about?" Grimmjow said in a slightly angered voice

"Nope, not this time. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, ok, come in." Grimmjow replied in his normal voice. "_That's strange, he never wants to JUST talk. I wonder what he's up to..._" Grimmjow thought in his head.

Ulquiorra walked inside the door and then locked it. A slight smile formed on his face.

"Ulquiorra, whats this about?" Grimmjow said in a slightly confused manner.

"Grimmjow, do you ever have dreams about me?"

When Ulquiorra said this his mind went into a frenzy: "_How does he know? What does he know? How did he find out?_"

A light pink blush formed on his face.

"No, why would I be thinking about you?" Grimmjow said in a embarrassed voice. He felt his cock twitch a little as his blush grew a dark shade of pink.

"You know, it's not very nice to lie to your superiors Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said as a slight fake frown appeared on his face. Ulquiorra walked towards Grimmjow and started to undo his belt holding his pants up. Ulquiorra already had a semi. Grimmjow's cock twitched again as he felt his cock hardening.

"Wait! Before you do anything, how did you know about my dreams?" Grimmjow said as his dark pink blush went away and was replaced with a confused look.

"I really don't know about your dreams, it's just that your easy to read, that's all." Ulquiorra said as his grin widened because he knew this would aggravate Grimmjow.

"You bitch, I should kill you for that remark." Grimmjow scowled at Ulquiorra and gritted his teeth together as he was about to get up and punch him. Ulquiorra quickly pushed him back onto his bed and pinned his neck down with one hand.

"Don't talk to me like that, you know that you want me." Said Ulquiorra seductevly.

"_Well, the cats out of the bag, might as well just tell him the truth._" Grimmjow thought as he was trying to breath.

Ulquiorra took his hand off of Grimmjow's throat allowing him to breath properly again. Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra's crotch. His hard-on changed into a full out boner. Ulquiorra touched and fondled Grimmjow's member and started to rub it through his boxers. Grimmjow let out a moan at the action.

"Lift your feet up so I can free your burning length."

Grimmjow immediately did as he commanded. Ulquiorra started to take off his underwear and saw his blue haired bush. Ulquiorra licked his lips in anticipation. He told Grimmjow to take in as much as he could because in a minuet Grimmjow wouldn't be able to keep his eyes open.

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra's cock, a little bit of pre-cum dripped off the end onto Grimmjow's rock hard abs.

"Ohhhh, god your good!" Grimmjow said as Ulquiorra rubbed his cock slowly and hard.

"_All my dreams are comming true! This is nice, but to get full satisfaction, I need his cock inside me._" Grimmjow thought as he was reaching completion. Just as he was about to finish, Ulquiorra took his hand off. Grimmjow growled at this but stopped to see him pull out a small tube of lube. He imediatly knew what he was going to experience soon.

Ulquiorra spread some lube on his finger and gently placed it on Grimmjow's ass hole. Grimmjow purred as the finger was shoved inside him. He relaxed as Ulquiorra kissed him to ignore the pain of the other finger slowly opening him up and nibbled on his chin and ear. Sending surges of pleasure through his body.

"Nhhhhh, stop, please!" Grimmjow said although he didn't want him to stop.

Grimmjow let out a gasp telling Ulquiorra that he had found what he wanted. He gently teased and rubbed it. Grimmjow's body was quivering as Ulquiorra took his fingers out.

"Make me lose control! Do it!" Grimmjow screamed

"Get ready, here it comes!" Ulquiorra said as he shoved his member inside of Grimmjow. Grimmjow let out a gasp as Ulquiorra's dick grazed his majical spot over and over agian.

Grimmjow placed his legs on Ulquiorra's shoulders to give a better angle. Ulquiorra slowly pumped and pumped his cock in and out of Grimmjow as he let out many moans of pleasure.

"Ohhh, I think I may cum soon!" Grimmjow said.

"_Fuck! I'm about to come too! I need to send him over the edge, right now._" Ulquiorra thought to himself.

Ulquiorra put his mouth over Grimmjows member and sucked it as he continued to pump. Grimmjow slammed his head into Ulquiorra's chest. He sent Grimmjow over the edge as he came in Ulquiorra's mouth shooting stream after stream of hot white cum. Ulquiorra got most of it in, but some dripped out and fell on to Grimmjow. Grimmjow tesned up as Ulquiorra soon shouted out: "FUCK! I"M CUMMING!" as he shot his load into Grimmjow. He rode out his orgasm with a few lazy pumps and fell beside Grimmjow on the bed.

"I love you Grimmjow."

"I love you too Ulquiorra."

They kissed each other and then started to fall asleep.

"Wanna do this agian sometime?" Grimmjow said.

"Sure, whenever you want" as he grabbed Grimmjows ass as they fell asleep.


End file.
